El recuento de los daños
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Despues de la guerra Duo busca a Heero para declararle sus sentimientos, mas la respuesta de Heero no es lo que esperaba...


El recuento de los daños

Por Noriko Ukai

El recuento de los daños - Gloria Trevi

La guerra había terminado, se podía decir que se llevaba una vida normal y hasta cierto punto tranquila, había paz, si, una paz que a todos les caía bien, pero aquella paz era algo superficial, al menos para el ex piloto Duo Maxwell, su alma carecía totalmente de paz, sentimientos que jamás pensó llegar a tener lo acongojaban y le atormentaban, día y noche. Se había enamorado, pero aquel parecía un amor imposible, la persona de quien se había enamorado era la persona más fría sobre la faz del Universo, era imposible que alguien así pudiera corresponder a su afligido corazón, aquellos ojos fríos jamás se posarían en él, por eso vivía atormentado, le destruía, le dañaba ¡que no daría por ser correspondido, sería capaz de dar hasta su propia vida por aquel a quien amaba, si, dar su vida a pesar de estar completamente muerto, su alma estaba prácticamente muerta desde hace mucho tiempo y el hallarse ahora ante aquella situación le hacía sentirse aún más muerto, un muerto que caminaba entre vivos

El recuento de los daños,  
Del holocausto de tu amor...  
Son incalculables e irreparables,  
hay demasiada destrucción...

Lágrimas que no consiguen,  
apagar el fuego que hay en mi,  
Hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera,  
sólo quedan ruinas de mí...

Si que me has atrapado Heero - pensaba tristemente y a la vez con una sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo, aquella vista le tranquilizaba, aquel paisaje libraba un poco a su alma del tormento que era estar enamorado del soldado perfecto. Las nubes pasaban rápido por aquel viento que soplaba insistentemente volando los cabellos de Duo, él seguía pensando en Heero, en su Heero, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no podía pensar en nada más, imaginaba lo maravilloso que sería estar a su lado o lo reconfortante que sería hablarle de sus sentimientos, pero sabía que de hacerlo recibiría un rotundo no, tal vez un golpe o hasta una burla por parte del soldado, por eso había estado callando su amor durante tanto tiempo, se conformaba con verle esporádicamente y con recordar las pocas veces que estuvieron juntos en alguna misión, aquella parecía ser una buena salida pero ¿a quién engañaba, ni siquiera a él mismo, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, quería estar con él siempre, probar sus labios, tocar su cuerpo, ser suyo, entregarse completamente a él, eso era lo que necesitaba ¿de qué le servían los burdos recuerdos, absolutamente de nada, lo único que necesitaba era estar a su lado y costara lo que costara debía lograrlo, de nada le servia quedarse cruzado de brazos mientras su alma se destrozaba cada segundo lejos de Heero, mientras su espíritu se quebraba ante la incertidumbre. Ahora estaba decidido, buscaría a Heero, sabía que había vuelto a L1 e iría a buscarlo, pasara lo que pasara debía ser fuerte, solo había dos opciones, la primera y la mejor sería que Heero correspondiera a sus sentimientos y la segunda sería que lo rechazara, simplemente que lo mandara por un tubo, pero "el que no arriesga no gana" se repitió una vez antes de ponerse de pie para dirigirse a L1 en busca de Heero; le encontró fácilmente, conocía muy bien sus artimañas para pasar desapercibido y lograr ocultarse, ese nunca había sido un impedimento para Shinigami

En el recuento de los daños  
Del terrible choque entre los dos...  
Del firme impacto de tus manos,  
no sobrevivió mi precaución...

En el recuento de los daños,  
Me sales debiendo tantísimo amor,  
Que no puedo creer lo que escuche,  
como puedes decir que te olvidaré?

Hola Heero- se escuchó una voz un poco nerviosa a espaldas de Heero y él rápidamente reconoció en aquella voz a su antiguo compañero de batallas, no volteó ni respondió, solo se detuvo unos segundos y continuó con lo que escribía en su computadora portátil, en cambio Duo se acerco lentamente y en silencio, sus piernas temblaban, frente a él estaba la persona a quien más amaba

¿Cómo estas? -

Bien - contestó indiferente y sin dejar su trabajo un solo segundo, no parecía algo importante lo que hacía pero de cierta forma trataba de evitar a Duo, él lo había entendido a la perfección pero no cambiaría el motivo de su visita, por eso sin pensarlo nada más que un par de segundos se abalanza hacia Heero agachándose y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello, Heero se quedó quieto, algo sorprendido pero sin alarmarse, se sentía nervioso ¿por qué Duo le abrazaba de esa forma, aún así debía admitir que sentir el cálido aliento de Duo en su cuello era reconfortante

Te amo Heero, desde hace mucho tiempo- no tardó mucho en decirlo para la notable sorpresa del soldado ante las palabras de Duo, sin embargo no se movió, permaneció en aquella posición, eso le preocupó un poco a Duo que intentó separarse enseguida de él solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Heero le sujetaba con fuerza los brazos para que no se alejara de él. El corazón de Duo latía con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, era muy raro que Heero hiciera eso ¿acaso quería decir que él le correspondía, Heero lentamente se puso de pie alejando ligeramente la silla y haciendo que Duo retrocediera un poco pero sin soltarle, el soldado apretaba con fuerza los brazos de Duo y comenzaba a doler

Auch, me duele - se quejó Duo ante el apretón que Heero no quería ceder mientras éste se volteaba lentamente hacia él quedando ambos frente a frente, la mirada de Heero era igual que siempre, parecería que podía matar con solo ver

¿Qué tú me amas? - pregunto serio pero a la vez con un poco de burla mostrando un gesto parecido al de una tenue sonrisa ¿acaso le alegraba que así fuera, realmente era muy difícil saber lo que pensaba Heero porque casi nunca mostraba emociones

Si Heero, y ya no podía soportar más seguir en silencio, torturarme en las sombras sin saber que es lo que sientes tú por mí - la mirada de Duo era triste pero a la vez mostraba ternura, había deseado tanto poderle confesar sus sentimientos a Heero que se sentía casi aliviado, nada más faltaba la respuesta de él pero permanecía callado, viéndolo fijamente y sujetando aún con fuerza ambos brazos los cuales ya tenían marcas. No hicieron falta palabras, el soldado perfecto atraía con fuerza el cuerpo del Dios de la muerte para atraparlo frente al suyo y robarle un apasionado y salvaje beso que Duo responde de inmediato, Heero apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Duo contra el suyo devorando sus labios, atrapando su cuerpo como si le perteneciera, aquello que sucedía no se lo esperaba Duo, esa era una reacción que jamás imaginó por parte del chico frente a él; por fin y a falta de aire Duo aparta bruscamente a Heero colocando su mano izquierda en su estómago y respirando con rapidez, el otro le miraba también con la respiración agitada pero mostrándose totalmente tranquilo, en la habitación había un silencio muy incómodo, sobre todo para Duo que no sabía que pensar de la situación, si Heero le había besado significaba que no le era tan indiferente después de todo

No, no puedo reponerme,  
De ese beso que me subió al cielo,  
Que es el mismo  
que ahora me hunde en el infierno,  
No, no puedo reponerme,  
de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,  
si sabías que no ibas a amarme  
¿Qué ganabas?  
¿Qué ganabas?  
Con besarme.

¿Por qué?... dime porque lo hiciste - preguntaba angustiado Duo y tratando de mirarlo a los ojos pero eso era muy difícil ya que la mirada de Heero le intimidaba

Me amas ¿cierto? -

Si Heero, te amo -

¿Lo suficiente para ser totalmente mío? - la mirada de Heero se acentuaba sobre Duo, esa no parecía ser una pregunta para darle a entender que también lo quería, más bien parecía que trataba de decirle que le permitía ser suyo, que él sería solo suyo y de nadie más, aquello sonaba aterrador, parecía que Heero era demasiado posesivo con lo que creía suyo; le miraba atento y un poco asustado, en cambio Heero parecía tranquilo esperando una respuesta a su pregunta

¿A que te... refieres con eso? - preguntó titubeante, no era capaz de interpretar correctamente el significado de la pregunta y la posible respuesta le aterraba un poco

Seré sincero... yo no te amo Duo - aquellas palabras le cayeron a Duo como un balde de agua fría, por unos instantes había creído que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero al darse cuenta que no, era como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado, su garganta se seco y sus lágrimas corrieron silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados, aquella era una respuesta que ya esperaba pero el escucharla era más dolorosa que el solo imaginarla, Heero le miraba atento¿se sentía culpable, tal vez, pero no lo suficiente como para consolarlo, después de todo a él no le importaba destrozarle el corazón en mil pedazos a su antiguo compañero de batallas

En... entiendo Heero, perdón por... hacerte perder el tiempo - temblaba, su cuerpo estaba totalmente frágil ante la situación, titubeaba al caminar, quería correr y alejarse lo más rápido posible pero no podía, apenas si podía llegar a la puerta, Heero le miraba fríamente como siempre pero algo en él le decía que debía detenerlo, después de todo Duo era un chico muy atractivo y besaba muy bien, podía entretenerle un tiempo, además sentía hacia él un ligero cariño, no como el que sentía por los otros tres, era algo distinto, no muy fuerte pero si diferente a cualquier cariño que hubiese sentido alguna vez. Así que se acerca tranquilamente hacia él y lo abraza por la cintura, besando su cuello, acariciando su pecho, se sentía muy bien, debía admitirlo, el aroma de Duo era exquisito, y aunque él se sentía confundido por la acción de Heero no trato de detenerlo, él se detuvo por si mismo para susurrar algo a su oído

No me has respondido - pregunto con un tono algo sensual haciendo que Duo se estremeciera, se sintió flaquear ante las palabras y apoyo completamente su cuerpo sobre el de Heero, eso quería decir que Heero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo su amante aún sin haber amor mutuo ¿acaso le pedía dejar de lado su dignidad para darle una oportunidad a su frustrado amor? Si, eso era lo que trataba de decir Heero al insistir en que respondiera a su pregunta. Lo pensó mucho mientras permanecían en esa posición, seguir aquel juego implicaba dos cosas, una era que algún día podía hacer que Heero le amara y la otra era sujetarse a una relación sin futuro y destrozarse cada día sabiendo que lo único que Heero quería de él era su cuerpo, pero ya antes lo había dicho, el que no arriesga no gana, y así era, nuevamente debía apostarle a la vida para ganar o perder

Si Heero, quiero ser completamente tuyo, me ames o no, solo seré tuyo - palabras directas, sin titubeo, Duo estaba decidido a ser de Heero ante todo, él sonrió, le agradaba la respuesta, es la que esperaba, sabía que Duo en cuestiones de sentimientos solía ceder porque se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, él era muy distinto al Dios de la muerte y por eso era capaz de manipular de cierta forma determinadas situaciones. La camisa de Duo caía al piso al igual que sus demás prendas mientras Heero le besaba y acariciaba tratando de memorizar perfectamente su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que de ese día en adelante sería suyo, aquel cuerpo que estaría siempre a merced de sus caricias, de sus deseos, Duo recibía cada caricia y cada beso con amor, se sentía dichoso de poder ser de Heero aunque Heero no fuera de él, se entregó aquella noche pura e inocentemente, fue completamente de Heero bajo aquella hermosa luna que había en esa noche especial, sentía la respiración agitada del soldado en su nuca y sentía el fuego de aquellos besos como si le quemaran la piel

Te amo - fueron las palabras de Duo al terminar Heero y rendirse a un lado de su agitado cuerpo, le miraba amorosamente ante la indiferencia de Heero, sentía deseos de acercarse y abrazarlo para que ambos durmieran después de tan agitada noche pero recordó las palabras de Heero "yo no te amo Duo" "yo no te amo Duo" "¡Yo no te amo Duo!" sonaban como agujas en su cerebro y le destruían el alma, aquella alma que creyó muerta, pero no, no estaba muerta, le amaba y eso le daba fuerzas para vivir... cerró los ojos, no quería seguir escuchando las palabras frías de Heero, eran un tormento, se quedó dormido después a un lado del soldado perfecto que al darse cuenta que dormía se acerca y le separa unos cuantos mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su frente por el sudor

Has estado bien, Shinigami - se alejó, se vistió y se fue dejándolo ahí, sin nada más encima que su blanca piel, se marchó sin voltear atrás, ni siquiera apagó su portátil ni nada, solo camino y se alejó

En el recuento de los daños  
lo material todo lo perdí,  
perdí mi casa y mis amigos,  
todo lo mío te lo di.

Entre los desaparecidos:  
mi resistencia y mi voluntad,  
Y hay algo mutilado que he pensado  
Que tal vez era mi dignidad...

Pasaron los días, Duo vivía con Heero en un modesto departamento en la colonia L1, había renunciado a todo negocio que tuviera en L2, no volvió a comunicarse con Hilde ni le había avisado de su cambio de domicilio, había prometido ser completamente de Heero, él no le tenía encerrado ni mucho menos, pero a Duo le gustaba estar ahí, esperarlo, verlo llegar y entregarse como casi cada noche, decirle que lo amaba de vez en cuando sin parecer empalagoso o enfadoso, sabía que Heero también necesitaba su espacio y que de vez en cuando era bueno no verse, de esa forma Heero no sentiría que le asfixiaba como solía hacerlo Relena, de esa forma tal vez el soldado perfecto llegaría a amarlo, y tal vez ya lo hacía, pero conociéndolo de ser así jamás lo diría, nunca lo sabría pero que le importaba, mientras estuviera a su lado le bastaba, a veces sentía la necesidad de huir lejos de él, de huir de aquel nuevo tormento, el tormento de saber que no lo amaba y aún así entregarse a él como solo dos amantes que se aman lo hacen, se había encerrado en su propio mundo, no quería ver a sus amigos por flojera a un sermón, porque sabía que le dijeran lo que le dijeran tendrían razón, se había creado una esfera a su alrededor que no permitía nada más que no fuera pensar en Heero, amar a Heero, entregarse a Heero, pero tal vez si seguía así podía llegar odiar a Heero, no, eso nunca, tal vez aquel inocente amor era ahora un retorcido amor, pero odiar a Heero sería odiarse así mismo

Un día llegó Heero a casa, Duo estaba en la cocina picando verdura para cocinar algo que de seguro le iba a encantar a Heero, el entró y le miró desde la puerta unos segundos, Duo no se percató de su presencia y continuaba picando, el soldado sonreía al verlo, ya llevaban mucho tiempo así, parecían incluso hasta un matrimonio, Heero había llegado a amarlo a su manera, no de la misma forma en que Duo le amaba, porque Duo entregaba su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma, a Duo no le importaba sufrir y hacerse daño a sí mismo, porque indirectamente ese sufrimiento le hacía feliz, acababa poco a poco con su vida pero él iba a seguir pasara lo que pasara. Heero se acerca y toma la mano derecha de Duo ayudándole a picar, con movimientos lentos mientras besaba su cuello y con la otra mano acariciaba la mano disponible de Duo, él tenía sus ojos cerrados recibiendo aquellos cálidos besos y sin mirar lo que picaba, sintiendo después como el filo de la hoja se entierra en la mano que Heero acariciaba, abre los ojos y mira la sangre, también Heero deja de besarle el cuello y agarra la mano de Duo para quitarle con la lengua la sangre, Duo se voltea y ambos quedan frente a frente pero aún Duo no soltaba el cuchillo, Heero lo mira y coloca su mano sobre la de Duo para dirigir el cuchillo hacia la mejilla de Duo cortando levemente y quitando de igual forma la sangre para después aprisionar sus labios con los suyos, ambos apretaban el cuchillo pero después Heero lo suelta y se acerca a Duo para desabrochar su camisa pero él antepone el cuchillo quedando éste muy cerca de Heero

Tu cruel forma de amarme me destruye - en los ojos de Duo había reflejada mucha tristeza y desconsuelo, miraba un poco frío a Heero, casi como él lo hacía siempre, el soldado perfecto miraba atento los ojos de Duo restándole importancia al cuchillo

Lo sé - una sonrisa sincera se mostraba en el rostro de Heero, era la primera vez que sonreía así, la actitud de Duo le encantaba, jamás lo había visto hablar así, había logrado destruirle la vida, nunca había sido su intención y no le alegraba haberlo hecho pero había sucedido, ahora debía pagar las consecuencias y eso le hacía sentir mejor, por primera vez en la vida pagaría una de tantas que había hecho, por fin pagaría el precio de haber hecho enojar al Dios de la muerte y eso le hacía feliz, sobre todo porque iba a ser Duo quien acabaría con él

¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó algo molesto ¿acaso le daba gusto que estuviera sufriendo así por su culpa¿su culpa, no, había sido solo culpa de él, no de Heero, porque él había aceptado estar a su lado sabiendo las condiciones, aún así se acerca a él dejando el cuchillo muy cerca del cuerpo de Heero sin apartar su vista

¿Me llevarás contigo Shinigami? - sonreía mientras preguntaba y lo miraba a los ojos, en ellos se podía ver una profunda tristeza ¿acaso si iba a acabar con su vida y así terminar con su tormento, ojalá fuera así porque por primera vez podía sentir lo que Duo sentía, porque él también había logrado amarlo, a su retorcida y enferma manera, pero al fin y al cabo amor ¿qué no era eso lo que Duo quería desde un principio?

Lo haré - estaba casi decidido, mataría a Heero y después seguiría él, el propio Dios de la muerte se quitaría el pedazo de vida que le quedaba, tal vez así ambos por fin podían disfrutar en el infierno un amor como el suyo. Se acerca más, Heero podía sentir en su piel el filo del cuchillo, sonreía a pesar que le dolía, no era profunda la herida pero si sangraba, no se quejaba del dolor, al contrario, quería que Duo lo sintiera también, que compartieran algo más que una cama, Heero baja sus manos hasta el cuchillo y agarra la hoja con ambas manos sangrando estas, lo aparta y lo avienta al piso, con sus manos sujeta el rostro de Duo y lo atrae hacia él para besarlo, las mejillas de Duo estaban cubiertas con la sangre de su amado Heero y ambos disfrutaban de ese beso, tal vez el beso más sincero que jamás se hayan dado, ambos estaban dispuestos a entregarse a la muerte, tal vez sería la primera vez que ambos se entregarían juntos y eso les hacía feliz. Duo se separa y vuelve a acercarse al cuchillo, ésta vez agarrándolo con coraje y dirigiéndose a Heero quien espera el último acto cerrando los ojos y con una gran sonrisa, pero a escasos centímetros Duo se detiene mirando con horror todo aquello, la ropa de Heero con sangre, el piso con sangre al igual que sus manos, también podía sentir en sus mejillas como la sangre seca comenzaba a picarle y entonces avienta con furia el cuchillo que se sale de la cocina, Heero abre sus ojos y mira asombrado a Duo quien se bañaba en llanto, se acerca a él y lo abraza

Mi cruel forma de amarte también me destruye - dice Heero mientras aprieta con fuerza el cuerpo de Duo contra el suyo, seca sus lágrimas y lo besa tiernamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Así había comenzado la tortuosa relación entre ambos, haciéndose daño mutuamente y a la vez amándose como nunca antes habían amado... "El amor destruye, pero no mata"

No, no puedo reponerme,  
De ese beso que me subió al cielo,  
Que es el mismo  
que ahora me hunde en el infierno,

No, no puedo reponerme,  
de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,  
si sabías que no ibas a amarme  
¿Qué ganabas?  
¿Qué ganabas?  
Con besarme.

El primer song fic que escribo, a que bien se siente oír eso, espero que no haya quedado chafa o algo cruel, quienes han leido algunos de mis fics ya sabrán que aveces no me tiento el corazón jajaja, pero bueno, espero sus comentarios con ansias, ya saben que me encanta leerlos y aveces los contesto, pero en fin, nos vemos en otro fic, bye


End file.
